pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Hmmm... I couldn't help notice that the move infobox saya that "Pokemon Contest Spectaculars" are in Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald too although they do take place in Hoenn, the fact is the "Pokemon Contests" in the original games sometimes had different appealings and effects than their remakes so I think it's best to take away "RSE" from Pokemon Soectaculars and make a seperate section called "Pokemon Contests" for RSE. I'm working on move pages anyways so if you feel it's a bother I wouldn't mind stepping up to update the infobox template myself and updatw pages with it as I'm already cleaning and/or updating the format or info written on the page. --Rai 水 (talk) 05:53, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :I agree. I noticed this while looking through the Movedex at Serebii and some move have different stats compared to RSE. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:24, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I tried to reform the Contest Data section to say and include "Contests (RSE)", "Super Contests" (DPPt)" and "Contest Spectacular (ORAS)" but when I did so, something went wrong with the appearance of it and even Ellis tried. Since we have no knowledge on how to do this, can you go ahead and reform the Contest Data section to include what I stated above, thanks! --Rai 水 (talk) 20:13, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :::It works! Thank you so much! It's much better :). --Rai 水 (talk) 21:57, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::It seems there is a problem. Firstly the "Contest Spectaculars" part is not given the same background as the others just plain white but that's not the real issue, the real issue is that for Generation VI moves, the Super Contests part shows up even though the move did not exist in that generation. Can you trt to do somethijg about that? --Rai 水 (talk) 00:54, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::Nevermind I fixed the problem with the Super Contests do it won't appear on Gen. 6 moves. But if you could try to see the reason why "Contest Spectaculars" is the only section not colored like the other contests, I'd appreciate it. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:55, January 20, 2016 (UTC) And never mind again. I solved my own problems lol :p --Rai 水 (talk) 05:47, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Can you solve the new problem with the move temp as it's showing results of move from VI in the RSE Contests and ORAS Contests. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:05, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Actually, I'll explain once I've sorted something. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:22, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :::The Contest Spectaculars should have a grey header like the other contests. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:42, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::All done and fixed. Everythings working just right for the template. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:39, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Y's Absol I'm going to rename the page as the nickname has been released under Coronis' synopsis. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:27, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Situation Everytime I fix something, something else goes wrong for the infobox. I think it's best to create a new infobox entirely. --Rai 水 (talk) 05:55, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :While I constantly tried to find a way around your original infobox, it just wouldn't go my way and so I created branch templates so it could fit together good and even so breaking it down and figuring out where to cut off and not to was confusing a bit but I finally did it. I created three contest data outcomes which depends on when the move was introduced. You can see how it looks on the editing sections of Air Cutter, Air Slash and Aromatic Mist. I would say keep the original infobox for now so that I just make a few minor changes as it would be simimilar and of course we don't want a move page with no infobox even if the old one. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:13, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much. I promise to use the powers responsibly :) (I don't mind just having these rights and not becoming admin) Ellis99 Volcanion 15:01, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Bulba image revisions Do you think old image revisions from Bulba should be deleted? Ellis99 Volcanion 15:26, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. I just wanted your opinion :) I'm going to rename a few images too. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:30, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::May I add Content Moderators and the other moderator to the Hall of Fame? (What's the other moderator called?) Ellis99 Volcanion 15:32, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm also going to make the character anime navs background colours show on MonoBook as they don't show too. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:37, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::I could simplify them more too, if you want? Ellis99 Volcanion 15:42, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Don I've just realised, Diamond's Don doesn't need moving as it's the only Don in Adventures so Don from the anime is the only one that needs moving so I'm now going to move it. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:16, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Anime character pages and manga ones I was thinking of using what we have in the Layout Guide instead of using See also as it makes all character pages have a universal standard in the Bio section. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :The same goes for the Bio I mentioned. In the anime pages and manga, in the Biography section, it features the other counterparts. See here, here. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:57, January 21, 2016 (UTC) New policy Can we make not having Filb images a policy? similar to how not having Bulba images is a policy. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:05, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:20, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Chapter temp I'm going to make a colour scheme for it, depending on the arc. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:43, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Also, I'm going to upload artwork of characters and Pokemon that are in the manga meaning that I'm going to upload artwork over images that have been taken from chapters. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:17, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Serebii I think that policy for Serebii should be made redundant as we can now use images after me speaking to them. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:59, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :We have a partnership, in a way. We can use there images, to which I use sprites. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:05, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Categories I have some bot requests. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:01, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey :) Ellis99 Volcanion 23:07, January 22, 2016 (UTC) New artwork There is to be new artwork of the Pokedex holders coming out! Check it out at Pokespe for what it's saying about it. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:54, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Also, I can't upload images to my computer from the printer as the printer doesn't work (been like that for ages but I forgot since I don't use it that much). That means the Volume something-or-other map image you wanted me to upload won't happen. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:22, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, no. Also, could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites too? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:52, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay and I'll comb through the internet too to see if there is one. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:56, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::I've sent messages to tons of users to see there point on the matter. More opinions, the more we see other users stances. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:00, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Mobile Mega Evo Sprites So, on mobile, I cannot view Mega Evolution sprites because they are a link to the same page that they are on. how can that be fixed? Mario101luigi202peach404 14:47, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Go to Charizard's page and click on one of the Mega Evo sprites. Mario101luigi202peach404 14:54, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Alakazam and Gengar are the same. Mario101luigi202peach404 15:10, January 23, 2016 (UTC) And Gyarados...Mario101luigi202peach404 15:15, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Mewtwo as well.--Mario101luigi202peach404 15:53, January 23, 2016 (UTC) YouTube I'm going to ask Aving or Slaying (whichever account he is now using) to upload more videos to out YouTube account so he give commentary of the site and how to do and create things here. If I'm successful, could you promote the YouTube account? Ellis99 Volcanion 16:28, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. I'll remove them. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:37, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Opinion How do you think I've been so far as a Content Moderator? Ellis99 Volcanion 21:11, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 21:14, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Serena's Sylveon image I saw this in the images: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Serena%27s_Sylveon.png I need to ask you something about it, are images allowed to show the next evolution form while the Pokémon's evolving? Or does it have to be when the Pokémon's done evolving? Because that barely shows something that would look like Serena's Sylveon, and I personally think that image is jumping the gun and that we should wait until the episode airs, especially since the trailer didn't show it being done evolving. - PokémonGamer 21:55, January 24, 2016 (UTC) How come... You have put future content on the Team Flare scientists anime pages? Ellis99 Volcanion 10:03, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :Ohhh, I see :) I wondered why as other Team Flare anime pages didn't have any so I thought that it might've been a mistake. Also, what was your thought on getting one of the 2DS' that have either Red, Blue or Yellow? Ellis99 Volcanion 10:07, January 25, 2016 (UTC) News Blog It will be uploaded tomorrow morning as I've been trying to find time to do it. I have some of it already done but the remainder needs finishing. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:58, January 25, 2016 (UTC) SonictheHedgehog user I think you should speak to SonictheHedgehog user as he is doing plot for the Hoenn Gym Leader anime pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:19, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Sure I can. I'm actually going to move an image on Vacuum Wave's page. It's the game image as it's from DP not DP and Pt as the sprite tells you about the image as the Machoke sprite is from DP. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:56, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Is this better? http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Miette%27s_Meowstic&diff=765308&oldid=765296. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:03, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:29, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Restrictions on new accounts Is there an option to restrict newly created accounts for three days from editing? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:01, January 26, 2016 (UTC)